Everything is not what it seems: differnt verse
by JAY hates SOUP
Summary: The pack have defeated the Alpha's and just when the pack thought everything was going to be peaceful, they were wrong. There is a new threat in town! but that's not all. There is something wrong with Stiles, but what could possibly be wrong with her? (In this fic, Stiles and Derek are together.) warning girl stiles!
1. Chapter 1

hi guys i know you guys are mad (dodges a brick to my head) i haven't updated my story but that's getting deleted but this is not my story its my friend Yoanna's she her account name is banhan if you want to read the original version cuz this one has a girl stiles and she has guy stiles so yeah...enjoy :)

stiles woke up on Saturday feeling stiff and sore for some reason and her head was incredibly sore, and not to mention her stomach had been causing her grief for quite some while, but she had dismissed it as a stomach bug. Stiles just did not have time to care about a simple stomach bug, all hell was literally breaking lose, putting her werewolf friends and her mate, Derek at risk.

The pack had eliminated the alpha pack and they thought once they got rid of them that things would get better, but as it turns out, they were wrong. There was a new wolf in town, but the pack was yet to determine who it was, though one thing was for sure: this new wolf had no pack; it was dangerous and in the past month, had managed to kill over four people.

Stiles walked down the stairs, gripping her stomach as she slowly made it to the bottom of the stair case. Stiles looked around the lounge room and kitchen, in hopes that she would find her father, but her search only ended in disappointment, as it became clear that her father was at work…..again. Ever since her father found out about the werewolves, he had been working more and it felt like he was ignoring Stiles as well, which made Stiles want to curl up in a corner and cry. What she was feeling now, was similar to how he felt when her mother had lost the battle to cancer, and even though Stiles had technically not 'lost' her father, it felt like she had. Stiles was about to go to back to bed to be miserable when she realized that she should call Derek. They hadn't spoken to each other for a whole day because of some errands Derek had to do, and it was complete torture on Stiles.

'Derek' Stiles screamed into the phone, extremely happy that her boyfriend had answered the phone. Stiles stomach did flips when he heard Derek chuckle on the other line; hearing Derek so happy made Stiles feel so giddy.

'Miss me?' God, why did Derek have to taunt Stiles?

'I would say no, but that would be a complete lie' Stiles couldn't help but smile as she said this as she could only imagine Derek's facial expression, which seemed to always be happy whenever he was thinking, talking or seeing Stiles. 'Anyway, what are you doing?'

'Nothing much, the pack just left about ten minutes ago. I think I may have pushed them a bit too hard in the training session, but oh well. Better safe than sorry. Don't you agree?' Whoa, Derek had never been this talkative before.

'I agree with you, but don't push them too hard. We've just won an enormous victory with defeating the alpha pack; let them celebrate their victory for at least a little longer. Anyway, this is not the reason I rang. Do you reckon you can come over breakfast, Dad's gone and …'

Stiles didn't get to finish what she was saying, because she felt an intense cramp in her stomach and she fell down to the floor, unable to move as horrible heaves shook her body, before she finally threw up last night's dinner. _Oh, God, what is going on with me?' _Stiles thought before grabbing her cell phone –hearing Derek ask what was wrong in an extremely panicked voice and basically yelled at Derek to come over as soon as possible.

Stiles needed to get to the toilet, because she didn't exactly want to have to clean any more vomit off of the carpet. She got up with shaky legs and barely made it to the toilet before throwing up again, but there wasn't anything left to vomit, so she simply sat on the floor next to the toilet, dry heaving and desperately waiting for Derek to come over and comfort her.

Something was terribly wrong, but what?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles must have passed out, because when she woke up she could feel masculine arms carrying her to her bed, where she was gently tucked in. Stiles opened her eyes to see Derek staring at her with concern in his eyes, which made Stiles blush slightly.

'Stiles, what's up?' Derek asked, raising his eye brows. 'Your scent is different today. No offense or anything, but you smell kind of gross'

'Nothing, there's just a stomach bug going around. I must have caught it…..or something' Stiles was aware that her excuse sounded incredibly stupid, especially considering the fact that her voice was extremely weak and barely audible.

'Stiles, stop downplaying. I found you unconscious at the toilet, gripping your stomach. How long have you been feeling sick?'

'Couple weeks, I think'

'Alright, here's the deal babe, if you still feel sick tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctors. Got it?' Derek was so adorable when he was protective.

'Did you just call me babe?' Stiles was smiling now, she seriously loved to taunt her partner.

'Shut up. Are you hungry?'

Stiles nodded her head to indicate that she was hungry, and it seemed that Derek basically ran down stairs to cook her something to eat, though Stiles doubted that she could hold anything down right now, seeing as how her stomach was constantly doing flips.

Oh, God, what was wrong with her? Stiles felt her heart rate accelerate as she thought about all the things that could potentially be wrong with her. Could it be cancer? Could it be one to many kicks and punches to the stomach? All these possibilities made Stiles panic even more. What if she had cancer or an illness that was fatal…..Oh God, she couldn't breathe.

Stiles called Derek's name, in desperate hopes that her partner would forget whatever he was doing and rush to her side before she had a panic attack. Though, it wasn't like Stiles had any major reason to have a panic attack, considering that Stiles didn't have any life threatening disease, because if she did, Derek and the other wolves would have been able to smell it…..she hoped.

'Stiles, what's wrong?' Oh, thank God, Derek was here. Here he was looking all stressed out, holding a plate of toast, bacon and a glass of orange juice. At the sight of Derek, Stiles instantly relaxed and her heart rate slowly decreased and went back to normal.

Stiles opened her mouth to say something, but shut it once she saw the expression on Derek's face. Never before had Derek looked scared and surprised, but at this moment in time, there was a mixture of emotions on his face and none of the expressions looked happy. Derek was extremely pale and for a moment, Stiles wondered if he was about to pass out, but Stiles didn't get to ponder that thought for long as Derek dropped the plate to the floor –not even giving a damn about the mess of food and broken glass- and made his way quickly over to Stiles.

Stiles was taken aback at Derek's behaviour. Not only did he look worried and petrified, but he also looked confused, which was not a look Stiles liked to see on her boyfriends face. Derek's behaviour was seriously scaring him. Derek was the big bad wolf, he didn't show his emotions.

Stiles was finally about to say something but was cut off when Derek moved his hand to her stomach.

'Derek, what are you doing? What's wrong?'

Stiles was answered with dead silence, which really annoyed her. If there was something seriously wrong with her, she had a right to know, and the fact that Derek was not telling her pissed her off. Yes, she loved Derek, but sometimes –very rarely- she got mad at him. Stiles jumped out of bed to move away from Derek, who was still crouching down beside the bed, almost like he was oblivious to the fact that Stiles moved away from the bed.

'Derek, please tell me what's wrong?' Stiles got no response, which seriously worried her. Derek always had something to say.

Stiles gingerly moved forward, careful not to push Derek over the edge, as he seriously looked like he was having some kind of mental breakdown. she placed her hand on her partner's shoulder but quickly withdrew it as Derek spun around and was staring shocked at Stiles.

'Seriously, you're not going to tell me what's wrong?'

'I…you….think…..' Derek was stuttering and Derek never stuttered! Maybe Stiles was dying.

'Take a deep breath, tell me again' this was weird. For once Stiles was being the mature, reasonable one.

'You're pregnant…'

Stiles would have thought that Derek was playing a cruel, sick joke on him if it weren't for the expression on his face. Stiles didn't know how to react, so she just stood still with her mouth slightly open. How could she be pregnant? No, this couldn't be happening. Stiles wasn't even seventeen yet. Oh God, what…the. Now it was Stiles turn to panic. Shit, shit, shit. No, this was not happening right now, it couldn't be. It was impossible because she couldn't have a baby….she just couldn't.

'Stiles' Derek said, moving closer to his partner. 'Take a deep breath, I'll…we'll sort it out. Babe….'

'No. Don't _babe_ me. YOU DID THIS TO ME' Stiles couldn't help but yell, she was just so…wait, there wasn't even a word to describe what she was feeling.

Derek moved forward and put a stern hand on Stiles arm, but Stiles wasn't having any of his crap. she pushed Derek out of the way and stared transfixed at Derek, with horror and panic on his face. Stiles was hearing a buzzing in her ears and her vision was going black, and before she knew what was happening, the blackness came in on her and she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow none of you guys reviewed i'm kind of hurt did you guys not like it or something? But anyways lets get on with story! YAY! Please review they make me happy! :)**

Stiles woke up to voices and for a moment, she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but then she realized that there were people in her room, talking about her and the…thing that was growing inside of her. Stiles reluctantly opened her eyes to see Derek and Scott, both of them staring at her with concern.

'Stiles, are you okay?' Derek asks.

'No.' Stiles looked away, feeling stupid about getting angry at Derek before. It wasn't like this pregnancy thing was completely his fault; after all, it takes two to tango. 'I'm sorry.' Stiles blurted out quickly.

Stiles attempted to smile and reassure Derek that she was fine, but as soon as she opened her mouth, an incoherent sob came out. Stiles was grateful when Derek pulled her into a tight hug, because she felt like at any moment she was going to break.

'Shh. It's all going to be okay, we'll get through this. I promise'

'I know we will, but I'm sixteen and not to mention I'm in high school . Derek, i can't have a child at this age .' Stiles quieted for a minute before a thought popped into her head. 'Oh, God, how the hell will I take care of this baby…?'

'Babe, don't panic. It's not good for you…..or the thin…baby.'

Stiles laid her head on Derek's chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. Stiles didn't even care that Scott was watching them with a dumbstruck look on his face; all that mattered to Stiles was having Derek near her, because without Derek, she was nothing.

Scott cleared his throat uncomfortably, staring at the couple, having no idea whether to stay or go. Stiles knew that Scott wanted to stay and make sure his best friend was okay, but on the other hand he needed to go and inform the pack of what was going on.

'Scott, go and tell them.' Stiles said, clearly reading her best friends thoughts.

'No, you need me' Scott said and for once, Stiles was surprised that Scott was actually putting her first.

'Yeah, but the pack needs to know. You can come back.' Stiles was trying her best to be positive, but Scott and Stiles had been best friends for their whole lives, so they automatically knew when the other was lying.

'You need me' Scott said, looking at Derek as if Derek disapproved of Scott, which wouldn't surprise Stiles. Scott always got on Derek's nerves and the only reason Derek hasn't "accidentally" killed Scott yet, is because of Stiles and how much it would hurt her.

'I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere and plus, I really need a shower, so unless you want to stay for that…'

'Okay, yep, I'm definitely going. I'll be back as soon as I can'

The water helped calm Stiles nerves, but every time Stiles thought she could rap her head around the fact that she was pregnant, she could feel panic spread throughout her body and she would find herself struggling to breath. Luckily Stiles was able to stop herself from having multiple panic attacks, and she assumed that it had something to do with the water calming her down. God, why was she overreacting about being pregnant? First she got angry at Derek, then she fainted, and now, she felt emotionally drained.

Stiles chuckled to herself when she realized that she could blame her erratic mood swings on the hormones. Oh, what a wonderful excuse to be an asshole to everyone. Maybe there were some good things about being pregnant, especially when she was pregnant with Derek's child. As excited and nervous as Stiles was, she wondered whether the baby would be born a wolf. Surely he or she would be, seeing as how one of its parents was a wolf.

Stepping out of the shower, Stiles grabbed a towel and wrapped her body up. It wasn't like she didn't mind Derek seeing that part of her, but the other wolves would surely come over at any minute and she didn't want them to see all of her, because if they did, she was sure Derek would skin them alive.

'Hey' Stiles said to Derek as she walked in the kitchen, where Derek was at the kitchen table ironing Stiles clothes. Ha, what a housewife!

'Put these on' Derek says simply, not giving Stiles any eye contact, and for a moment Stiles wondered if she pissed Derek off.

Stiles took the clothes without complaint, but as soon as she got them on she turned her focus on Derek, who was still not giving Stiles any eye contact.

'Derek, how do you feel about all of this?' Stiles raised her eyebrow when she said this, because she wanted to lighten the mood up.

'My wolf is howling with glee, excited that its mate is having its cubs or cub, but as a human, I feel horrible for doing this to you. I saw how you were earlier and I just don't think you can handle it. You're too fragile' Wow, Stiles was impressed with his answer.

'Why are you laughing at me?' Derek asked, legitimately confused as to why Stiles was laughing.

'You just called me fragile. Derek, I am anything but fragile. For goodness sakes, I helped you with every bad thing that has come to Beacon Hills, I helped you defeat the Alpha's and you still think I am fragile?'

'Your right, I'm an idiot.'

'No, you're…..' Stiles was cut off by Derek, who held up his hand to silence Stiles.

'Stiles' Derek whispered. 'Go to your room and lock the door. Do not come out unless I say otherwise. Got it?'

'Derek, what….'

'Go. Now.'

Stiles didn't need to be told again. She quickly, but quietly walked to her room, wondering why Derek told her to go to her room, but Stiles knew better than to disobey Derek's direct orders because if she did, it often ended up with her head hitting the steering wheel or her back to the wall.

Out of nowhere Stiles smelt this strange smell, it was so strange that Stiles couldn't even say what it smelt like, but whatever that stench was, it was making her uneasy. The closer she got to her room, the stronger the smell became and for a minute, Stiles was tempted to turn around and go back to Derek, but then she thought the smell was probably left over pizza that she forgot to clear out the other night when Scott came over.

Stiles should have trusted her instincts; she should have gone back to Derek….or at least hidden in another room, because as soon as she walked in her room she found someone standing near the window. At first he thought it was Scott, because they looked very similar, but the more she looked at the person…or thing, the more she realized that it wasn't Scott. A bead of sweat made its way down Stiles forehead. Normally she wouldn't have been scared, but if this thing was here to kill her, then he would also kill her baby. Stiles stood up a little straighter, prepared to fight for her life… and her baby's life. There was no way she was letting this asshole hurt her baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**So in this chapter it will be different from the original of course it already is but um... Isaac has a crush on stiles he always has in this story so yeah...don't kill me **Stiles ran away from her room, running faster than she ever had in her life; the walls and pictures blurring together and for minute, she was enjoying the run, that was, until she ran head first into Derek's chest. Stiles would have fallen back if it weren't for Derek catching her, and at the sight of Derek, Stiles started blabbering on about someone in her room. The incoherent words just flew out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop herself.

'Shh. It's okay, it's a…..friend' Stiles twisted head around to look at Derek's face and as usual her partner looked expressionless, which was the norm whenever Derek was stressed or was preparing for a fight.

'What?'

Slowly, Stiles turned her body away from Derek, so that she was looking in the same direction as her partner, and gasped when she saw Peter standing there. God, Peter was always so creepy. No matter the circumstances, Peter always creeped Stiles out, whether she see him at Derek's old, run down house –that was hopefully going to be or in her own home.

'Peter, what the hell are you doing here?' Stiles asked, seeing as how Derek wasn't doing any of the talking. Even though they had semi-sorted things out, things were still tense between the uncle and nephew.

'Well I heard that you were pregnant' Peter said, moving his hand and pointing to Stiles stomach.

'So?' Derek asked with a frown etched upon his handsome features.

'Hang on. As much as I love to chat with you, Peter, maybe we can discuss this situation downstairs?'

Stiles didn't even wait for an answer; she just led them down to the kitchen table so they could have a proper conversation. All the way to the kitchen, Stiles was gripping her stomach in an attempt to shield her baby from the world.

'Alright' Stiles said, sitting down next to Derek and facing Peter. 'What do you have to say?'

'Well….congratulations?' Peter said, with a confused look, almost like he was confused as to why Stiles was being so frank.

'Is that it?' Derek asked, finally taking charge of the conversation.

'Well no. Look, I may be an asshole, but Derek, you and Stiles are expanding the Hale family.'

'So, you're happy for us?' Derek asked, looking just as confused as Stiles felt.

'Yes. But before we get a head of our selves, I need to warn you of the pregnancy. Things will be different…'

'No shit' Stiles said, cutting off Peter. Honestly, Stiles and Derek knew how different the pregnancy was...how did they know? Oh, for the simple fact that a werewolf got her pregnant , but Derek did it. Derek placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, keeping her calm and collective.

Peter glared at her before clearing his throat and continuing. 'Anyway, back to the pregnancy…'

Peter was silenced as the pack came in, being led by an extremely pissed off Isaac, who was glaring at Derek with a murderous look in his eyes.

'Am I ever going to get to have this talk with you guys?' Peter asked Stiles and Derek. He looked amused at the situation that was unfolding right in front of him.

'NO. Shut. Up' Isaac answered Peter before anyone else had the chance to. 'YOU' Isaac yelled all his attention on Derek. 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?'

Stiles was taken aback by Isaac's behaviour, whereas Derek simply stared at him with malice in his eyes. _Oh no. _Stiles thought to himself as he watched this scene unfold right in front of him.

'Isaac, it would be unwise to talk to me like that. I am your alpha, you will show me some respect. Do. You. Understand?' Derek kept his cool, but Stiles could see that he really wanted to skin Isaac alive.

'I'LL TALK TO YOU HOW I WANT TO TALK TO YOU. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS. YOU

Isaac shut up as soon as Derek stood up, letting his wolf show. One minute, Derek was a handsome human and the next minute, he was the alpha wolf who would not withstand his beta treating him like shit. Derek pulled Isaac closer to him and roared in his face. Normally, such an action would lead to the other wolves cowering in the corner, but Isaac didn't even flinch. Instead, he raised his fist and struck Derek.

The alpha grabbed Isaac by the neck and pushed him against the wall, but Isaac would not have any of Derek's shit. He pushed Derek out of the way and attempted to pounce on him. Derek rolled to the side to deflect Isaac's attempt and tripped him up, so that he fell on his backside. Derek kicked Isaac in the stomach and he would have kept going if it were not for Scott getting involved, who pushed Derek out of the way and pushed him hard into the wall. _Great, now there was a giant hole in the wall_. By this time, Jackson and Lydia were staring at the wolves with panicked expressions, whilst Erica seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the fight, as if it were some kind of stunt that was meant to be entertaining.

Derek didn't even have a chance to fight back, because Stiles couldn't take it anymore. The wolf within her had a sudden urge to protect its father. Stiles moved forward, basically walking all over Isaac- who was still on the floor- and grabbed Scott by the collar. With strength Stiles didn't know she had, she punched Scott so hard that he fell to the floor. If Stiles wasn't pregnant with a human/wolf baby she never would have been able to hit that hard, but now that she was pregnant, she had strength she didn't before.

'STOP, you're both being idiots! Especially you Isaac, you come in here and think you know the whole story, and you' Stiles pointed a finger at Scott 'What right do you have to hit your alpha like that?' Stiles was infuriated with both her friends.

'What the hell?' Scott asked, looking at Stiles with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

'Yeah, this is what I was trying to tell them before I was rudely interrupted' Peter said, pausing to glare at Isaac. 'Whilst being pregnant with a baby that is half human / half wolf, Stiles will be able to tap into the baby's "special" abilities'

Stiles didn't know how to react to this news. It hadn't even been a day since she found out she was pregnant and already there was so much drama. This may sound weird, but all Stiles wanted to do was go for a run….in the woods, with her partner at her side. Without thinking, Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm and led him to the front door, not even giving a damn about the other idiots who were in her house, and she ran at full speed down the street with Derek by her side.

Oh, if only Stiles knew how complicated things were about to become.

**Aww poor stiles i hope she makes it but Isaac needs to let go doesn't he know that Stiles is having someone elses baby!**


	5. Chapter 5

**yea i decide to update cuz im wanting to continue this and not forget about it like my last yea hope you enjoy!**

Stiles finally slowed down when she reached the Hale house. she didn't know how she even ran the distance from her house to Derek's old, run down house, but she did, and she did it with Derek by her side. Stiles entwined her fingers with Derek's and led him into the house, up the stairs, and into his old bed room and onto the bed. Even though the room was half burnt down and full of ash and dust, it somehow provided Stiles with the sanctuary that she needed.

'What's up, Babe?' Derek asked, pulling Stiles closer to him and kissing her forehead.

'Everything' Stiles was so confused, she woke up today and everything was different. It had only taken a matter of hours before her life had come crumbling down on her. Why was her life so difficult?

'If you don't want the baby, I'm sure there is something that can be done, maybe Deaton will know…'

'No, I want this baby. I would never give it up' Stiles voice was weak and broken, but she was definitely adamant on keeping this baby.

'Are you sure?' Stiles rolled her eyes and nudged Derek in the stomach softly. How could Derek think she didn't want to keep the baby, after all, they had made it together. It was a part of both of them now and there was no way, in heaven or hell that she would abort their baby.

Stiles rolled over so that she was facing Derek, the bed creaked under the sudden movement, but both of the parents chose to ignore it as they were too busy staring at each other, totally transfixed by each other, like they had never seen the other person before. Derek lowered his head a little so that his lips were on Stiles lips. It was just a soft kiss, but that one kiss gave Stiles hope that everything was going to be okay….as long as she had Derek. Stiles closed her eyes, unintentionally falling asleep in Derek's arms.

* * *

_Something wasn't right. Stiles was in her room, it was cold, dark and there was something sticky all over her, which led to her hands wandering over her body in an attempt to find out where the sticky stuff was coming from. Stiles hands froze over her stomach. No, something definitely wasn't right. There was a stab wound on her lower abdominal and a lot of blood was spilling out of the wound. What, the?_

_Alarmed, Stiles got up and turned the light on. she almost screamed when she saw that her bed was covered in blood. she ran out of her room, almost tripping over her own two feet as she ran down the hallway and into her father's room, but this was not right! Her father was on the floor, covered in blood with his eyes open, and Stiles knew that he was dead. He was just too still. Stiles ran out of her father's room, down the stairs, calling Derek's name, but stopped dead in her tracks when he reached the lounge room._

_The pack was piled on each other, each bloody and each had a steak in his/her heart. Stiles looked for Derek, but couldn't see him beneath the mass of bodies that was on top of him. Scott was colourless and his baby, brown eyes, which were once full of life, were lifeless and colourless. Lydia, who used to be so energetic and confident, now lay in a puddle of her own blood. Her hair, which was once strawberry blood, was now streaked with blood and her lips, which were once so luscious, were now cracked and bloodied. Oh God, Stiles did not want to see this. she wanted Derek to hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be okay._

_The bodies of her deceased friends and boyfriend were not even the worst of it. Not even close! There was a man, half wolf, half human who was staring at Stiles with a crazed look in his eyes; he was holding a bloodied knife in his hand and he held Derek's heart in his other hand._

_'WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?' Stiles screamed at him._

_'I don't want you. I want what's inside of you'_

* * *

Stiles didn't even realize he shad fallen asleep in Derek's arms, until she woke up screaming hysterically, with tears leaking out of her brown reached out for Derek but found he wasn't next to her, which lead to her yelling out Derek's name hysterically. Stiles needed Derek to comfort her, but he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there?

Stiles couldn't breathe, her chest felt constricted and her vision started going black, and she was sure that she was going to pass out…that was, until Derek came back into the room with wide eyes and looking very confused.

'Stiles, what's wrong?' Derek asked as he moved closer to Stiles, pulling her into a tight embrace.

'You, my dad…Scott….Lydia…everyone wasdeadand I' Stiles couldn't focus properly. Her head was spinning with grief. Her dream had seemed so very real at the time.

'Calm down.' Derek's voice was soothing.

'NO! You don't understand, Derek. He wants the baby. He's going to kill everyone!'

'Who is?'

'I don't know. But he's coming; we've got to do something. We can't let him take our baby.'

'Stiles, baby, please calm down.'

Stiles pushed away from Derek and stood up, the floor boards creaking before saying; 'No, he's coming'

**So what ya'll think gon happen my lovely readers?**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been exactly a week since Stiles found out she was pregnant. It had been a week since the nightmare, and it had been exactly a week since her paranoia had reached a whole new level. Her paranoia led to frequent nightmares, and Stiles would often find herself waking up in the middle of the night screaming at the top of her lungs. She was so worked up he would have at least three panic attacks a day if it weren't for Derek calming her down; though what Stiles really needed, was to tell her father everything, but Stiles didn't know if Derek would allow that and she didn't want to ask.

* * *

Derek suggested that it was time they go to Deaton, seeing as how he was the closest thing to a professional doctor they had. Stiles didn't want to go, but Derek basically carried her to the car and into the vet's office and for some reason there were no people in there. That was strange, but Stiles didn't ponder it for long. As usual, whenever she tried to focus on things, her mind would go blank and she was left with the same blank thoughts as before. This had been Stiles life for a whole week. She even refused to go to school, which raised a few eyebrows amongst her other peers and teachers, and not to mention her father, but she just lied and said she didn't feel well enough to go to school. Her father would just nod his head and say he understood, considering all the stuff that Stiles had been through.

Her father didn't know the full story as to why there was a hole in the wall, but Stiles just told him someone broke into the house and Stiles pushed him into the wall. Even though her father didn't think Stiles was telling the truth, he let his daughter off the hook, probably thinking that she was suffering some kind of anxiety due to the "incident".

'Stiles' Stiles was snapped out of hr reverie when she heard Derek say her name.

She didn't give any indication that she heard him; she just stood still, leaning heavily on Derek, too tired to move.

Stiles found herself being led to a room where Deaton usually dealt with the sick animals. Great, being pregnant had added insult, but now, being treated like a sick animal; it was basically just like adding salt to her wounds. It stung and burnt, and it was not pleasant.

'Stiles' Derek shook her slightly, in hopes to finally get a response out of his girlfriend.

'What?'

'Deaton's talking to you'

Oh right, Stiles hadn't even noticed that the vet/doctor was talking to her.

'What?' Stiles asked, looking at Deaton.

'I was just saying that we are going to do an ultrasound' Deaton said, looking between Derek and Stiles with a concerned look in his eyes.

'Okay' Stiles said simply, grabbing Derek's hand. Stiles wasn't scared of the ultrasound, she was scared of what was in her. What if the baby wasn't human at all?

At the instruction of Deaton, Stiles took her shirt off and lay down on the cold table, still holding Derek's hand as if it was a lifeline that her life was tied to. Derek seemed to understand Stiles needs to hold her hand, so he squeezed Stiles hand in a reassuring way. It worked. Stiles seemed to calm down a little bit.

Deaton came over with a weird looking machine and a tube of weird gel, which was clearly going on Stiles stomach. Even though the gel was cold, Stiles didn't even flinch, she was too worried about the baby and if it would be normal looking, even though Stiles knew the baby was half wolf, she couldn't imagine raising a child that was constantly 'wolfed' out. After about three agonising minutes of pure silence, Deaton finally talked.

'Well, it's too early to be able to see the sex of the baby, but there's definitely a heartbeat' Derek sighed, clearly happy that the baby was okay.

'It's human?' Stiles asked stupidly, earning a confused look from Deaton and an amused one from Derek, who was smiling at Stiles idiocy.

'Of course, why wouldn't it be?'

'Well, one of its parents ain't exactly human' Stiles Would've smacked her head on the cold, hard table. God, even she had to admit she sounded stupid.

Deaton chuckled, before saying; 'Stiles, I'm also going to have to take some blood and make sure you're doing okay.'

Three tubes later, Stiles was finally free to leave the clinic and if it weren't for Derek talking to Deaton, she might have actually ran home, but she decided to let Derek drive her, and plus, it was freezing outside. That and she just couldn't be bothered going for a run. This pregnancy thing was taking a toll on her body.

'Stiles, Derek just told me about your sleeping problems. I'm going to prescribe some sleeping medication, okay?'

Stiles just nodded her head and moved closer to Derek for some extra warmth, waiting for the vet/doctor to hurry up with her prescription.

'How are you doing?' Derek asked, putting a secure arm around Stiles.

'Fine, I would be better if you believed me about my dream' Oh yeah, Stiles was still adamant that someone was after their baby.

'I didn't say I don't believe you, it's just….'

Derek was cut off by Deaton, who walked back in the room with the prescription. Stiles zoned out when Deaton was telling her how much pills she was meant to take a night, but she figured it didn't matter whether she listened or not, seeing as how Derek would do the listening for her.

* * *

The sheriff was working tonight, so that meant that Derek could come over without her father objecting to it. Even though her father knew they were dating, he didn't approve of their relationship, considering the fact that Derek was known for breaking the rules.

There was a knock on the door and Stiles got so excited she practically squealed with joy. She hadn't seen Derek for two hours, and they had been the worst two hours of her life. Smiling, Stiles opened the door, but she froze as he saw that it wasn't Derek who was at the door. In fact, Stiles had no idea who it was. Oh wait, yes she did! It was the same man she had seen in her dream.

Crap, her dream had been real!

_Oh shit, _Stiles thought as she attempted to shut the door in the man's face, but the man was stronger than Stiles and he easily ripped the door off its hinges. Crap! Stiles ran upstairs, reaching for her phone that was in her pocket and called Derek, but the damn phone went straight to voice mail. Stiles hid in her dad's wardrobe, hoping that she would find a hidden gun.

Shit, shit, shit! Stiles could hear footsteps closing in on her. She couldn't find any hidden guns. The man was getting closer to where Stiles was hiding. Shit. Where the hell was Derek?

**Well only one person reviewed wow i'm hurt please review that's what keeps me wanting to finish this story. Next update is tomorrow. So yeah bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles could smell Derek before she heard him. Thank God, because Stiles was about five seconds away from being found by the creepy guy that wants her baby. Stiles could hear the thumping of the footsteps. She could smell a strange scent. She could smell and hear Derek downstairs, smell the emotions rolling off of her as she realised there was someone in the house and that Stiles and the baby's life was in danger.

Stiles could hear Derek's soft, cautious footsteps as he walked up the stairs, but Stiles could also hear closer footsteps approaching. Shit, Derek was not going to reach her in time. Without thinking, Stiles ran out of her hiding place and attempted to run downstairs, but before she could even make it out of the room, a hand grabbed her hair and roughly pushed her to the ground.

Stiles quickly got back up and faced the man who wanted her baby. He had long black hair that was pulled into a bun at the nape of his neck, with olive complexion, and his eyes….they were the weirdest things about him. They were bright yellow. Stiles was so intrigued by this man's eyes, that she didn't notice Derek in the room, slowly approaching the man with a crazed look in his eyes.

The man cocked his head to the side before turning around and knocking Derek out of the way, who went flying five feet away. Stiles backed up as the man walked toward her. Without even thinking, Stiles ran past the man and went to Derek, who was dazed, but thankfully unharmed.

'Derek, get up' Stiles hissed. Normally, in a situation like this Stiles would be very resourceful, but the baby was her main concern ands she needed to get herself to safety in order to protect her baby.

Stiles was hauled up off of the floor and thrown into the wall. Yep, her back was definitely going to bruise.

'Let me go' Stiles said, as the man pinned her to the wall. By this time, the creepy man finally showed his true colours and wolfed out.

'I don't think so.' The man said before chucking Stiles on the floor, who landed awkwardly on her side.

Pain lanced Stiles side as she lay on the floor. Oh, crap. She had definitely broken something, she was sure of it. Vaguely, she saw Derek jump off of the floor and leap on the man. Stiles shut her eyes, trying to fight through the pain in her side, though with each breath more pain would come. Stiles wondered if the baby was okay. Even if she had a broken rib it shouldn't affect the baby... she hoped.

'Baby, open your eyes.' Stiles reluctantly opened her eyes, ignoring the pain from her side.

'Is he gone?'

'Yea, the bastard jumped out of the window. We're going to have a hard time explaining that one to your father.' Derek slowly stroked Stiles forehead, comforting her in the best way he knew how.

'We could tell him' Stiles suggested, slowly sitting up, careful not to aggravate her side any more than necessary.

'I think so. But first, let's get you to bed so you can rest' Derek picked Stiles up and held her close to his warm chest as he carried Stiles to her own bedroom, where he lay her on the bed.

Stiles winced as she tried to find a comfortable position on her bed. Why did her side have to hurt so badly? Derek seemed to notice Stiles wincing in pain, and without thinking, found himself taking off Stiles shirt and inspecting Stile's side with a frown on his face.

'I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him.' Derek said and Stiles knew her boyfriend was trying to stay calm for her sake.

Stiles didn't know how to respond to Derek's threat, so instead, she found herself pulling Derek on the bed next to her. Stiles snuggled closer to her lover, resting her head on Derek's warm chest, where she was listening to the constant rhythm of Derek's heart. _Thump, thump, thump. _Stiles closed her eyes for a moment, wondering what happened to the girl she used to be nine months ago; the young, careless, carefree girl who did not care about anything but school and shopping.

Stiles twisted her head up to look at Derek, before saying; 'I have no doubts about you killing him, but first, I want to know why he wants our baby.'

Derek looked down at Stiles fondly, carefully guiding Stiles cheek back onto his chest. Derek and Stiles didn't say anything. Maybe there wasn't anything to say. Instead, Derek wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles and ran his hand over the back of Stiles head in a reassuring way.

These were the moments that Stiles appreciated the most. It was so rare for the couple to be able to lie down together and not give a damn about anything in the world but each other. Sure, the creepy dude who wanted their baby was still out there, but Derek had gotten rid of him for now, so for now, they could enjoy each other's company without anyone/anything interfering. It had been too long since they had gotten to bond like this and Stiles was starting to miss it…and miss her boyfriend.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Stiles jumped as she heard someone yell. It definitely wasn't Derek who yelled, it was, oh God, her father.

Stiles quickly pulled away from Derek and was in complete panic mode, but then she realised something….her side didn't hurt anymore. Maybe Peter was right, maybe she _was _tapping into her baby's special abilities, and for that, Stiles was incredibly thankful. If she didn't heal, then it meant that her baby's life was in jeopardy, but because she healed so fast, it was obvious that her baby was alive and well. _Thank God. _

'STILES!' Oh, shit. Her father was now in his room; his eyes going back and forth between Derek and Stiles.

'Dad' Stiles said. She wasn't sure whether her dad was angry at the fact that Stiles and Derek were cuddling, or the fact that his room was a complete mess.

'Why the hell is my room trashed? And, why is Derek over, when I specifically told you, you can't have Derek over when I'm not home?'

Yep, he was mad about both things.

Derek tensed up, before saying; 'Sir, I think it's time we talked about Stiles and I'

'Now?' The sheriff asked, clearly annoyed. He just got home from his shift, he probably wanted to go to bed or rest on the couch.

'I think it's important that we tell you' Derek said.

**oh some shit is about to go down!**

* * *

The first thing the sheriff said was_ Shit_, the second thing he said was_ ballshit_, and the third thing he said was, _are you playing a practical joke on me? _Stiles and Derek had just told the sheriff everything; about the wolves, about every single threat that had come to Beacon Hills, and about Stiles being pregnant.

'Dad, I'm being serious'

The sheriff was about to say something, but stopped as his cell phone was ringing.

'It's the station. I've got to answer this'

Stiles nodded her head in response, too scared to respond. The sheriff went to the kitchen and closed the door, obviously not realising that Derek would be able to hear everything that was being said. Stiles didn't think the phone call would be a pleasant one, considering the fact that it was after midnight and he had just gotten home from a shift.

Stiles looked at Derek who seemed incredibly tensed and focused on the kitchen, clearly hearing something that wasn't good. Stiles attempted to shut out everything and try and focus on what her father was saying, but she couldn't. It seemed that her "special abilities" were limited.

The sheriff came back in and gathered his coat, before turning around and saying. 'There's been another murder. I've got to go'

**_what do you think is going to to happen?_**

In the past two days there had been three deaths. One male, one female and one child, who just had his fifth birthday party, each person died in new way. The male was tortured, before getting burnt in a fire that was no accident, the female was suffocated in her sleep, and the little boy was drowned. Stiles didn't need to be a genius to figure out who was doing all the killing, it was-without a doubt- the creepy man who wanted her baby. Killing innocent people was his way of getting revenge of Stiles and Derek.

These past two days had been torture for Stiles. Not only had her pregnancy been making her ill, but she was always surrounded by the pack members, who wanted to keep her safe. They would hover around Stiles at all times and they would always shadow her. It wasn't like she minded, but sometimes it was too much. Like when Derek and her wanted to have some 'alone time' they would never be left alone. The only time Derek and Stiles were left alone was at night time, but then the Sheriff would always be there, watching their every move, making sure that Derek treated Stiles right.

The sheriff had sort of accepted the whole wolf thing, but he still could not wrap his mind around the fact that Stiles was pregnant(his only child, his little girl). In the last two days, Stiles and her father had grown apart, neither acknowledging each other. The only time they would acknowledge each other was when her father informed Stiles of the murder's and to make sure that she was safe. At least that was something, right? If her father didn't care anymore, then he wouldn't have bothered to make sure Stiles was safe.

But Stiles wasn't safe, was she? There was someone after her baby, and in order to get to her baby, the man would have to get Stiles as well. Derek and the pack knew this as well, hence why they were so protective over her. Even Erica was protective of her, which was weird, especially since Erica cared about no one but herself. Isaac was sucking up to Stiles, constantly apologising about last week. He said he just didn't think it was a good idea for Stiles to have a baby, which resulted in him getting punched in the face by Stiles. She just could not control her emotions.

It was the middle of the day and Stiles was curled up against Derek on the couch. She hadn't been feeling well for two days, and it seemed as though everything she ate, she would vomit. She was constantly nauseous and every time she smelt food or coffee, it would often result in her vomiting.

'Are you hungry?' Came Scott's voice from the kitchen

Stiles took a moment to consider. She was hungry, but if she ate she wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway. 'I think I'll pass.'

'Okay, peanut butter and jelly sandwich it is then' Gosh, Scott never took no for an answer.

Stiles got up off the couch to help Scott, but immediately regretted it. As soon as she stood up, she felt woozy and her stomach did a not-so-good flip. She would have fallen to the ground if it were not for Derek steadying her.

'Stiles, are you okay?' Lydia's panicked voice just set Stiles on edge even more. She seemed to notice this and she thankfully calmed herself down before saying 'Maybe you should rest some more'

Stiles attempted to smile at her, trying to tell her that she was okay, but in that exact moment, she slowly fell to the floor and vomited what little breakfast she had earlier in the day. It was truly disgusting. She couldn't even make it to the toilet; this was the second time within a two week period that she had vomited on the lounge room floor. Great, not only was the house trashed, but it probably smelt like vomit too.

'Oh, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up' Lydia said happily. Unlike everyone else, she seemed to be so happy about the idea of Stiles and Derek having a child. Stiles had to admit, it was good having someone like Lydia around. She was a breath of fresh air.

'Thanks Lydia'

'No problem' She turned her attention to Derek 'Take her upstairs to rest' for some reason, Derek listened to her.

'No. I'm sick of my bed. I'm going out the back.' Stiles walked passed everyone and went out the back. It was so nice to be able to feel the cool wind on her face.

Stiles sat down on the grass, vaguely aware of Derek watching her, and reminisced about her eleventh birthday party. As her birthday was in winter, it was always cold, but on her eleventh birthday it had even started snowing, which was weird for Beacon Hills. Her mom had been alive then and everything seemed to be going great. She had her family over, plus Scott and a few other friends –which she was no longer friends with now- and no matter the weather, they played soccer.

Stiles had managed to beat everyone, even Scott. She remembered the look on Scott's face as rubbed in the fact that she won. Scott, the sore loser, had started crying and demanded that he and his mom leave the party early, but when Scott saw the cake he wanted to stay for as long as he could, typical Scott, always thinking about food.

Stiles was snapped out of her daydream when Derek sat next to her. 'Your father called. There's been another incident'

'Another murder?' Stiles asked, hoping and praying that it wasn't that.

'Kidnapping'

'And he called you why….?' Stiles asked, grabbing Derek's hand.

'He needs my help. So, I've got to go'

'I'll come with…..'

'No way, it's too dangerous. I haven't even let you go to school; you think I'm going to let you go to a crime scene?'

Stiles wiped his face with hand. 'Call me when you get there? Just to let me know you're safe.'

'Of course' Derek said. 'It would be best if you come inside while I'm gone. Lydia, Scott and Jackson are here, the rest are coming with me.' Stiles let Derek haul her up off the ground and let him lead her inside and back onto the couch.

xxxxxxx

Stiles awoke with a really bad pain in her stomach. At first she thought about her dream, the one where she was stabbed in the stomach , but when she looked down at her stomach, she realized that there was no blood to indicate as to why her stomach hurt.

'Are you alright, Stiles?' Jackson asked, moving closer towards the couch with Scott and Lydia closely behind him.

Stiles opened her mouth to say something but ended up having a coughing fit instead. Stiles had the sudden urge to vomit so she tried to get up and go to the toilet, but instead she fell to the ground and started vomiting. But the weird thing was she was vomiting up blood! What the hell was wrong with her?

Stiles panicked as she realised that her baby's life was in danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles vision was blurry. Her chest felt constricted. Her mind was fuzzy. All she was aware of was the fact that she was still on the floor, breathing heavily as she panicked about her baby's well being. What if the baby was sick? What if it was dying? Oh God, Stiles couldn't breathe. Sure, she didn't want the baby to begin with, but now she wanted the baby, she couldn't imagine her life before she got pregnant.

'Stiles' Scott was crouching down beside her, shaking her shoulder softly.

Stiles gripped Scott's arm, her eyes wide with panic and fear. 'The baby, it's dead…isn't it? God….'

'Stiles, the baby's fine' Scott frowned as he said this, as if he was unsure as to why Stiles thought the baby was dead.

'No…listen, I don't think it is. Scott….'

'Stiles, it's fine.' Stiles heart rate increased and Scott found himself putting his hand at the back of Stiles head. 'Stiles, I can hear the baby's heartbeat.'

'But I can't hear it! Why can't I hear it? Is there something wrong with me?' Stiles found herself panicking even more at this. Part of the baby's special abilities allowed Stiles to be able to hear things that she wouldn't normally have heard. Maybe the special abilities were limited after all.

'Relax. Even Jackson and Lydia can hear it. The baby's fine.'

Stiles took a deep breath, even though she trusted Scott and the others, she wanted to make sure for herself that the baby was fine, and the only way she would be sure if the baby was fine was by getting Derek to come back home. She needed Derek to tell her that the baby had a heartbeat.

'I need Derek' Stiles said simply, still panicking.

'Already on it' Lydia said.

Stiles would have answered, but she was too tired; mentally and physically. Her mind felt fuzzy and it was hard to comprehend her surroundings and her body felt drained. She was sure that if she tried to stand up, she would fall straight to the floor again.

'Scott…' She whispered so quietly that even the werewolf had to move closer to be able to hear her.

'What is it, bunny?'

'I can't move. Too tired.'

'Don't worry about it. Just rest'

Good, because that was what Stiles was planning on doing anyway. She was too exhausted to even attempt to stay awake anymore. Even though Stiles was half conscious, she still managed to put her hands to her stomach, hoping that she could at least feel the baby's heart beat...but she had no luck. Stiles called Derek's name softly just before she lost consciousness.

* * *

_It was cold….too cold. Stiles retreated further in the blankets in attempt to shield her body from the cold, but it was still too cold. Sighing, she rolled out of bed to go get another blanket from the spare room; it wasn't like anyone would miss it. Turning on the light in the spare room, she looked around the room, knowing that something wasn't right. It was even colder in here than it was in her room._

_Stiles quickly walked to the bed and attempted to grab the blanket, but jumped back and screamed in horror as she saw a familiar person sitting on the bed, looking at her with malice in her eyes. It looked like…..but no, it couldn't be. She was dead. She saw her die. This couldn't be happening._

'_Mom' Stiles said. Her voice cracked on that one word._

'_Don't call me that bunny ' her voice was not the sweet, soft voice that it once was. Instead, it was harsh and evil and was nothing like Stiles mother at all._

'_What?' Stiles could not believe what she was hearing. Her own mother didn't want to be called mom?_

'_I used to love you, you know? But then you started running with werewolves'_

'_It doesn't change anything. Mom, I'm still me' Stiles voice was almost pleading._

'_Doesn't change anything? Honey, you're sleeping with a werewolf. You're pregnant with a monster._ Everything_ has changed, you slut!'_

_Stiles was taken aback by her mom's comment, and she was going to say something to her, to defend her mate and wolves, but she stood there with her mouth slightly agar as her mother walked over to her. She stared at her for about a minute, before raising her hand and touching Stile's stomach. Stiles was too shocked to move away, but she wished she moved away from her, because all of a sudden, she felt excruciating pain in her stomach. She looked and saw her mom was glowing, a blue aura and blasted blue light into her stomach ._

_What the hell?_

* * *

'DEREK!' Stiles yelled, screaming for her boyfriend. Out of all the dreams she had, this had been the worst.

'Shhh. I'm right here' Derek stroked Stiles forehead, being silent as Stiles calmed down from her crazy nightmare.

Stiles grabbed Derek around the waist and held him close; whenever Stiles went through these horrific nightmares Derek was the only one who could make her feel better.

'Derek….please tell me you can hear the baby?' Stiles asked, clutching onto Derek tighter.

'Babe, the baby's fine. In fact, its heart beat is incredibly strong. Maybe too strong' Derek frowned and started to go into deep thought, but Stiles shook him out of it.

'What do you mean its heart beat is too strong? Is it bad?'

'No, it's fine. It's just…..I think I know why you were so sick earlier' Derek said with a shrug.

Pulling back from the embrace, Stiles looked up at her handsome partner, wondering why he wasn't telling her anything.

'Tell me'

'It' the full moon tonight' Derek said, staring intently at Stiles.

'So….?'

'Well, maybe the baby's werewolf powers are a bit more advanced than we originally thought' Derek said, finally letting Stiles catch on to what he was implying.

Stiles thought it was impossible that a baby werewolf could get the abilities so quickly, but anything was possible. Seeing as how it was the full moon, the baby had adapted to its inner wolf and shifted into one. How weird! Stiles just could not wrap her head around it. Though there was one question on her mind, why was her baby so advanced?

That wasn't the only thing she was worried about; the baby was only a month old….if that, and already it had been affected by the full moon, which affected Stiles as well. What if, later on in the pregnancy, it affects Stiles even worse than it did today?

'What are you thinking?' Derek asked as he climbed into bed next to Stiles.

'The full moon affected the baby and me pretty bad. What if it gets worse?'

'We'll get through it, together. I'll never leave you again when it's a full moon. I promise.'

Stiles blushed slightly, before remembering why Derek wasn't there before. 'What happened at the crime scene?'

'It was definitely the guy who broke in here. He kidnapped some nineteen-year old and I'm pretty sure I know what he wants with him to'

'What?'

'He's trying to build a pack.'

'F**k. what the hell does he want with our baby?' Stiles would never admit this to anyone, but for the first time in his life, she felt horrified.

'I don't know, but I'm hoping Peter might. He said he's coming over tomorrow to discuss it with us. I have a feeling he knows more about all of this than he is letting on. Anyway, there's something else you should know. The guy who broke in here made an appearance at the crime scene, which is bad luck for him, but good luck for us.'

Stiles paused, before saying; 'Dad's checking into it, isn't he?' Derek didn't say anything; he just nodded his head before kissing the top of Stiles head.

If only they knew how complicated things were about to become.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys im sorry i have not updated on my story but i'm getting to it. ALSO DID YOU HEAR IM THE NEW AUTHOR OF ROSY! if you do not know what that story is go to banhan's account and check it out but since she didn't complete it she asked me to do it so i will and if you have any ideas as to what you would like to see let me know because im still brain storming... so yeah that's all for now... Oh and sweettea6519 i did tell you the chapter was going to be up last Saturday i'm sorry for telling you that and im not sure when it will be up but it will be soon. BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles seriously hated morning sickness. Partly because it wasn't even morning sickness, it was all day sickness, and for the other simple fact that she couldn't even eat anything. Derek and even her father had been so worried about her. Instead of gaining weight like Stiles was supposed to, she was starting to look a little sick. It was funny how things changed so much within a couple weeks.

Some things changed for the better though, the sheriff came home extremely worried about Stiles and had apologised about his behaviour, saying it was just too hard to wrap his head around the pregnancy, but he was willing to accept it as long as Stiles was okay. Stiles was thrilled with the fact that she and her father had started talking again, and she may have even shed a tear of joy…in a way. Screw it, she was blaming her hormones!

* * *

Stiles rolled out of bed and sprinted to the nearest toilet in attempt to actually throw up in the toilet and not on the floor. Thankfully she made it just in time, before she doubled over and vomited what little dinner she had the night before. Stiles was aware that Scott and Erica –who had slept over after Derek told them to keep an eye out for Stiles while he ran some errands- were watching her, but she didn't care. The wolves had seen her at her worst, and Stiles had seen them at their worst.

Stiles slowly walked back to her room, knowing full well that Scott was sitting at her desk, waiting for her to come back to the room. Stiles finally got back to her bed and went under the covers, ignoring the fact that Scott was watching her. It was times like this that Stiles wished Derek would have stayed the night, where they would cuddle and say how much they love each other; but Derek had errands to do, and whilst Stiles may not like it, she couldn't forbid it.

'I can't go back to sleep with you watching me like that' Stiles simply stated after about ten minutes of trying to get back to sleep.

'Too bad. There's no way in hell that I am going to let something happen to you or Derek Jr' Scott said in a tone that made Stiles feel silly for even attempting to have a go at him.

'Derek Jr?' Stiles hadn't thought about what sex the baby might have been, after all, he was a bit too preoccupied with keeping the baby alive.

'Yeah, Erica and I were discussing it last night, and we both think it's a boy' Scott was smiling happily as he said this.

Stiles took a moment, before saying; 'What makes you think that?'

'I don't know, could be intuition?'

'Whatever. I'm hungry, are you hungry?' Stiles was really craving pickles with ice-cream. Disgusting, but…but… so good!

Stiles didn't even wait for an answer; she just walked past Scott and went straight to the kitchen, not even noticing that Erica was standing in the hallway. She really wanted her prickles and Ice-cream. She went straight to the fridge, a massive smile on her face as he eyed the fridge, but her smile dropped when she saw that there was no ice-cream or pickles. Tears pricked at Stiles eyes, but she blinked them away. Seriously, who cried over food?

'Are you alright, Stiles?' Erica asked

Stiles wiped her nose on his sleeve before nodding her head; there was no point in crying over spilled milk. Stiles took a drink of orange juice straight out of the bottle, before turning to Erica and Scott. 'You want some juice'

'Ew, your saliva is all over that. Thanks, but no thanks.' Erica said in her usual manner. Scott just shook his head before getting out eggs and bacon. Oh God, the smell was revolting. Stiles dropped the bottle of juice and ran to the toilet.

Ugh, it was disgusting. Stiles made a mental note to call Deaton and ask him if being sick this much was normal.

* * *

Stiles was lying on the couch and watching T.V when Derek finally came home. About time, Stiles thought to herself as she ran up and hugged Derek as tight as she can, which wasn't very tight at all. Derek reciprocated the hug, until he pulled back and had a close look at Stiles face, noticing how tired and fragile he looked.

'Ahem'

Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder to see Peter standing in the doorway, looking incredibly smug. For a moment, Stiles actually had the urge to punch him in the face, but then she thought better of it and decided not to. After all, she couldn't go around punching people just because she could.

'So, are we going to stand here all day cuddling, or are we going to get down to business' typical Peter, always making everything so official.

Scott and Erica stood at the couch, arms crossed over their chest as they watched Peter, Stiles and Derek.

'Of course' Derek said, sitting on the couch next to Stiles and gesturing for Peter to join on the opposite couch.

'So' Peter said a little awkwardly 'What seems to be the problem?'

Derek took charge of the conversation, which Stiles was thankful for. She seriously had no strength today.

'Well, I told you about the problem we were having with this unknown wolf. It seems he's after our baby, and he's slowly recruiting members for his pack.'

Peter stayed silent for a moment, before continuing. 'Is that all you know about him?'

'We haven't exactly had a conversation with him' Derek remarked sarcastically.

Derek and Peter continued talking, but Stiles blocked out their voices. She had a weird feeling about Peter as his scent was extremely different than it had been the other day. The other day, his scent had smelt vaguely of pine needles, but now, it smelt like mud. What the…? Both Derek and Peter seemed to notice Stile's sudden mood change, and they both looked at him. Derek looked at her with concern, whilst Peter looked at her in annoyance. Stiles frowned at Peter.

'Babe, what's wrong?'

Stiles pointed at Peter, but was taken aback to see that it wasn't Peter who was sitting in front of them. No, it was the same man who wanted their baby. Derek stiffened as he saw the man. Scott and Erica stood in front of Stiles, ready to kill if they had to.

The man whistled and suddenly Stiles house was filled with three more wolves, and they were all staring at Stiles.

'STILES, TAKE COVER' Derek shoved Stiles to the floor as the wolves lunged at him.

'AHHH' Stiles screamed before she was knocked on the floor.


End file.
